This invention relates to a method and device for loading an unloading a magnetic head, and to a magneto-optical disk apparatus of information recording/reproduction apparatus (disk unit) such as a magnetic disk unit equipped with the head load/unload device.
In a disk unit, with its recording medium or magneto-optical disk unit, with its recording medium being exchangeable, it is necessary to move the magnetic head off the disk surface when the disk is changed. The device for this purpose is called "load/unload mechanism" for the magnetic head, and it is generally fitted on the arm which supports the magnetic head.
A conventional magnetic head load/unload mechanism of the case of a floppy disk unit will be explained. The floppy disk unit is equipped with a load/unload device of complex structure in which a magnetic head is mounted on a high stiffness arm and a head load/unload mechanism is mounted separately. This prior art device, however, does not consider the fast access operation of the head. The fast access operation of the head requires the reduction of the weight of moving parts, which also need to be stiff enough to withstand the high acceleration during the fast access operation. Light weight and high stiffness are conflicting factors in general. Because of the high stiffness arm for supporting the magnetic head, which is added by the head load/unload mechanism, it is difficult for the complex and heavy conventional magnetic head mechanism to achieve a lower weight and higher stiffness at the same time.